The League and Le Monstre
by operaphantom21
Summary: AU where the League faces a different foe. No shipping planned, but this is still in progress, I'm just seeing where it goes. Le Monstre has been terrorizing from the shadows. The League is formed to stop him. A group of strangers, against a master of science and the arcane arts. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sitting in a large wooden chair, at an overly-long wooden table, Alan Quartermaine was uncomfortable. Not only had he traveled from Africa to England on stormy seas, he had been treated to the infamous English weather as soon as he arrived, which he had never enjoyed even when he lived in England. Then, he had been led down a dark, dank, and long flight of stairs to this underground room. It was filled with knick-knacks and bric-a-brac. Paintings on the walls showed groups of people, books on the shelves were on curious subjects, and objects in glass cases were sometimes perplexing, sometimes disturbing. To top it all off, he was to work for a mysterious man, with an infamous pirate. Captain Nemo stared at Quartermaine and M, his eyes and face unreadable. Quartermaine stared back, tiredness, stubbornness, and disdain in every line of his face.

"Now gentlemen, I know the situation may not be ideal, but we need your talents. The world is on the brink of a new technological age. As such, new and advanced weapons are being made. If these were to fall in the hands of Le Monstre, the resulting world chaos would be catastrophic. He is a man of no scruples, and his criminal organization stretches the world. From the Americas, to Europe, to Asia, he has a presence. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen are needed once more."

"Well then, we'd best get a move on." A lilting voice with a pronounced Cockney accent came out of nowhere. Quartermaine and Nemo looked around, the surprise plain on Quartermaine's face. Quartermaine rubbed a hand over his face. "My eyes must be playing tricks on me."

"No, your eyes are just fine." A stack of files slammed onto the table next to him, and suddenly he stood up and pushed behind him. His hands slammed into something solid, and a light rocked backwards, as if someone was pushed into it.

"Easy now Alan!"

M smiled slightly, and began to explain about Rodney Skinner, a "gen'leman thief" as the invisible man called himself, putting on a long leather coat and white greasepaint. "He will be your stealth-" the double doors swung open, and a beautiful woman walked in. "Am I late?" she asked.

"A woman's prerogative, Mrs. Harker," M said, standing up. "Mrs. Mina Harker, a chemist." Quatermaine nodded and Nemo bowed slightly, while Skinner just smirked. M looked at his watch, saying, "There is one other member of the League who should be here. Le Monstre is also interested in the, shall we say, occult. There is a young lady who will be most helpful in that area."

"Another female, M?" Quartermaine asked, raising an eyebrow. M simply stared levelly back at the old hunter, saying simply, "She is an expert in the area. I trust her implicitly."

"You flatter me, M," a voice purred from the shadows. A young woman in her twenties stepped out from behind a bookcase. Her brown hair was pulled back from her face in a braid, her clothes inspired by men's wear, but still retaining feminine touches. She walked into the light, smiled, and bowed slightly to the group.

"My name is Marie-Sandrine Hargreaves. I specialize in what science deems fairy tales and myths, the realms of magic. I have been following Le Monstre for some time, ever since he first started dabbling in the realms beyond science."

Quartermaine openly scoffed, Mina looked slightly disdainful, Nemo looked pensive, and Skinner just kept his smirk.

"Will you protect us from fairies, giants, and dragons?" Quartermaine asked, "Or will you help us doddering old fools by reporting to M?"

Marie-Sandrine looked calmly at him, saying, "You scoff, Mr. Quartermaine, and I understand. As science has become more predominate, magic and its associates have gone into hiding. That does not mean it is any less real," she narrowed her eyes, "Or dangerous. I am here to prevent those dangers from harming the League."

M cleared his throat. "Whatever your own opinions, Miss Hargreaves _will_ be joining you. Now, you still have two members to recruit, so I suggest you start out."

With that dismissal, M stood and walked out of the room. Quartermaine and the others walked out of the double doors, up the many stairs, and into the drizzle outside. They all stopped on the steps and stared in puzzlement and awe. In front, there was a long white machine, trimmed in metal ornaments. "What is it?" Quartermaine asked.

"I call it an _automobile_," Nemo said, in his slow, deep voice. He opened a door and got in. Quartermaine paused, looking around. His gaze fell on someone loitering on the corner, who was trying and failing to not be conspicuous. A soft whisper came from the side, "I see him too. I don't think he'll harm us, though." He looked at Marie-Sandrine, studying her. Her green eyes stared back levelly at him. "You have seen things in Africa which others believe to be stories or myth. I have seen and fought things which others believe to be stories or myth. I would appreciate it if you would at least keep an open mind, even if you don't believe what I say." Then she got in Nemo's automobile, Quartermaine following.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They all sat in an uncomfortable silence on their way to the next member. Skinner tried making conversation, but failed. Finally the automobile stopped in front of an old house by the Thames. They all got out, overhearing Nemo tell the driver to "bring my lady to me." Marie-Sandrine noticed the person who was outside where they met M was still following them. Quartermaine and Nemo noticed as well, the three of them nodding to let each other know. Mina had rapped on the door, and it opened, revealing a handsome gentleman. "Well Mina, this is a surprise," he purred, his voice smooth.

"I'm not here for myself, Dorian." She stepped aside, revealing the others. "May I present Dorian Gray." The others nodded to him, while he looked at them down his nose. "Well, I suppose you best come in." Gray led them up some stairs, to his library. Skinner walked over to a side table. "Sherry, anyone?" Gray glared at the irrepressible invisible thief. "Help yourself," he said dryly. Walking over to a chair, Gray sat down, looking at the others. "So M wants me to join his merry little band. Well, I told him and I will tell you: I have no interest in joining. While I admit the temptation," he gestured to Mina "was great, I am not interested. I have had my fill of adventure."

Marie-Sandrine stepped forward. "Mr. Gray, what if I were able to convince you? I must admit, I was planning to use this once the League was all together, but now will have to suffice." As she talked, she pulled out a small piece of crystal. She whispered some words to it, and set it on the ground. A picture formed above it. Giant metal machines, with men scrambling around them. As they all watched, they saw the machines fire guns on their arms, destroying a small town. Another man stood apart from all the others, watching with a cruel smile on his face, the upper half of his face shrouded in shadow. The picture changed to show the same man watching some sort of ceremony. Another man stood in the center of a ceremonial circle drawn on the ground, with robed people standing around the circle. Vague chanting filled the air, and the robed people raised their hands in unison. Light played over the man in the circle, and he changed. His skin turned dark grey, his bones snapped and cracked as they rearranged, and a ball of light hid him from view. As the light faded, he stood. His legs and arms had lengthened, his fingers and toes had claws, and his build had become more muscular. His teeth had become sharp and pointed, with three rows. His eyes were red, his nose flat. He had become a monster.

The picture faded. "These were memories of an agent I knew, who infiltrated Le Monstre's group. Unfortunately he died, but not before he managed to transfer his pertaining memories to this memory stone. Perhaps you understand now why it is so important the League stops Le Monstre before he completes his plans."

The others looked at her. Nemo was as unreadable as ever, Mina looked shocked, Gray was trying to hide his concern as boredom, Quartermaine was thoughtful, and Skinner was hard to read with his greasepaint face.

"Well, I may just join your little excursion after all. That was certainly an interesting demonstration." Gray acted nonchalant, but the others could see it was fake. He was disturbed, as they all were.

"Too bad you will have to die now." In a trice, the League was surrounded by men with guns. Another man, taller than the rest, stepped out.


End file.
